Shadow Ocean Mizerka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60986 |no = 1384 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 47, 50, 53, 64, 67, 70, 86, 89, 92, 95 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 8, 13, 10, 8, 13, 10, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 64, 67, 70, 73, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 11, 8, 7, 5, 11, 8, 7, 5, 11, 9, 8, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 9, 7, 6, 4, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = When the news of the goddess's death reached them, her sisters tried to ascertain the facts and where the girl who supposedly killed her went, but she herself didn't participate. When asked if she knew of the girl's whereabouts, she would simply answer that she was in a place they could not go, and would speak no more. Later, it is said she parted ways with her sisters and left for places unknown. |summon = Searching is useless. Following is useless. All lies in the depths of darkness, where even I cannot see... |fusion = I could never make anyone happy with my research... Could fusion do that? |evolution = Everything eventually sinks into the abyss... Was this also the hand of fate? Even I...don't know the answer... | hp_base = 5064 |atk_base = 2089 |def_base = 2265 |rec_base = 1940 | hp_lord = 6667 |atk_lord = 2611 |def_lord = 2824 |rec_lord = 2417 | hp_anima = 7559 |rec_anima = 2179 |atk_breaker = 2849 |def_breaker = 2586 |def_guardian = 3062 |rec_guardian = 2289 |def_oracle = 2652 |rec_oracle = 2774 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Drowned God's Temple |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP, raises normal hit amount & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% total), 25% chance for normal attack to hit all foes, at 50% damage penalty |bb = Spirit Knight: Godfrey |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 8 BC fill, 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Versaledge Animus |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, high probability of Curse effect, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 80% chance to inflict Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Circumfusion |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill when damage taken, 35% boost to max HP, 80% reduction on enemies' Atk and Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Abyssal Banishment |esitem = |esdescription = Probable addition of Def ignoring effect to attack, negates critical damage & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks max |esnote = 50% chance to ignore Def, 40% chance to resist 2 KO attacks |evofrom = 60985 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Mizerka3 }}